1. Field of the Invention
The system of the present invention relates to message displays, and more particularly a transportable message display system which has the capability of displaying a message on an inflated, illuminated and colorful balloon while the system is being transported via a vehicle or which may be positioned stationary as an attraction and advertising medium. The system is therefore designed to provide a structurally stable platform and support system for an inflatable balloon or like media, including a compact tether system, as well as a raised collar emanating from the top of the platform, the collar providing a circular support having a periphery configured to engage the periphery of the balloon at its base.
The raised collar or circular support member is configured to reside within the balloon so that it is not noticed from the exterior of the unit, yet it is configured to provide important structural support for the balloon so as to prevent swaying or bending of the balloon during winds or when the unit is deployed in mobile fashion, such as during a parade or other mobile event.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the art of advertising and other types of message displays, it is quite commonly found that messages are often provided on various types of media, including vehicles, billboards, and most recently, for example, on the exterior side of inflatable balloons such as the GOODYEAR and FUJI brand blimps. Furthermore, advertising displays are also found on other types of inflatables, such as balloons which are positioned atop buildings or other structures, in order to offer a colorful and eye-catching advertising medium for potential customers.
Although the displays as mentioned above, such as the blimp displays, are capable of moving over a vast area of territory, most, if not all of the inflatable displays which are land bound, are incapable of being transported in their display form, and in most cases are anchored to a structure, for example, a parking lot base, and therefore become immovable. The problem which is encountered, is the ability to enable an inflatable display to maintain itself in the inflated state while it is being transported, and to assure that the transport of the inflatable is accomplished, so that when the inflatable is deflated, that it can be transported in the deflated state without having to undergo any serious modifications or the like which would be very difficult and quite expensive to accomplish. Further, the design of portable inflatable displays hinders their use in high winds or in a transported fashion, as these types of displays generally are rather cumbersome, and prone to swaying, bending, and or collapsing when exposed to winds, either stationary or if one were to attempt to deploy such a display, for example, on a trailer in motion.
Therefore, what is needed in the art for message or advertising displays on inflatables is the ability to have the inflatable inflated so that it can be transported in the inflated state, and used as an advertising or message medium, yet it can be reverted to the deflated state, and stored within the transport vehicle so that it can be easily transported and re-inflated at a second point, while at the same time providing a compact, yet structurally sound and effective support system for the inflated medium. There are several patents which have been found in the art which may be pertinent to this invention, and these are listed in the accompanying prior art statement filed herewith.